Made For You
by Carrie Watson
Summary: They met when their Pokemon found each other and fell in love. They soon found themselfs follwing their example. Even if their minds wern't willing, their hearts were. G/OC A/M
1. Chapter 1: A Case Of Serendipity

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: Hi everyone, It's Carrie. Hey, that's not supposed to go there. *Looks at paper* Hey, this isin't my disclaimer. *Sees bratty cousin with it* Oh well, I'll make it up. I do not own Pokemon. Sniff. Sniff. Sadly its true.  
  
A/N: OK, now I need more reviews for T.F.W.D. (The Fiery Water Demon) if you want me to continue. Now that that's done with, I was watching Pokemon yesterday, and realized what a hottie Gary is. And yes, the main character acts like me, looks like me, and even has my name. So it not hard to tell who she is. Now with out further ado, on with the show. And remember to R&R. ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
One fine day, our heroes were walkng around Ecruteak City, when they spotted a pretty girl with waist length raven hair and indigo colored eyes. She was wearing a black shirt and black demin skirt. She had on black, strap on the ankle, heels. And last but not least, she had an Espeon and Umbreon at either side of her. But she looked like she was looking for something or someone.  
  
They all ran up to her, and Brock immediately said "Hi, my name's Brock and I know a damsel in distress when I see one, can you give me the pleasure of helping you, or at least give me your number." He finished in all one breath. She looked on with wide-eyed as the girl, with hair as red as her temper, pulled him away by the ear.  
  
"What are you looking for miss and how my we help you." Ash said politely. "I'm looking for this Umbreon's owner. They must have got lost in all the hussle and bussle. And I think it's taken a liking to my Espeon." She finished. "That looks like Gary's Umbreon." Misty whispered to Ash, a boy with chocolate colored eyes and jet-black hair.  
  
"Oh, I for got to tell you my name. I'm Ash from Pallet Town. This is Brock, the Pewter City Gym Leader. And Misty, the Cerulean City Gym Leader." Ash said for all of them. "My names Carrie. I'm the Ecruteak City Gym Leader." " But that's not right. I thought Morty was the Gym Leader and aren't you supposed to have Ghost Pokemon?" Misty asked "I'm Morty's little sister and I had an Eveve and, my brother bugs me about it everyday but, this is how it turned out."  
  
"Anyway, I'm going to the Pokemon Center see if Umbreon can sniff his Master out." Then she turned and walked to the Pokemon Center. Once they all got in there, Carrie gave Umbreon orders to sniff out his master. Their search lead them to a room on the second floor. Carrie knocked on the door, and Gary answered seconds later.  
  
"Can I help you?" Gary said to her. "Look down and you'll see." She said with a smile. Gary did what he was told and gasped. There was his Umbreon, who ran to him and licked his face. "Thank you, so much." Gary said sincerely "Your welcome. But I must be going back home. Mor-, I mean my brother must be wondering where I am." She said as she made her exit. "But I don't even know your name." Gary yelled after her. "You'll find out soon enough." She yelled back.  
  
Gary went to bed dreaming of a certain raven-haired indigo-eyed girl, that would change his life forever.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: Like it? Hate it? Let me know in your reviews. Ta Ta  
  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


	2. Chapter 2: A Walk In The Park

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own.  
  
A/N: Hi, I'm going back to my homeland for vacation. And I'll try to update there. But if I can't, I'll write the rest of the chapters in my notebook, so I can type when I get home. Now on with the story. And remember to R&R.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
There she was sitting on his bed, which was drowned in rose petals. Clad in only a silky red shirt, that was way too big for her, and no other garments underneath.  
  
"Come Here Gary." Her alluring seductive voice called for him.  
  
She was so close, but yet, so far from his grasp. Although he did not know it, that person was her own flesh and blood...  
  
Her Brother.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
Gary shot up at the sound of his alarm clock. After he completed all the early morning activities, he set out to find the beautiful maiden who was slowly winning his heart, although he only interacted with her once, her image will forever be engraved in his mind. It was as if she had some sort of spell upon him. But either way he didn't care.  
  
It was when her came out of her thoughts, when he spotted her going into Pokemon Park. Espeon in front of her being held on a leash, her hair was tucked into a bonnet, and she had on a white summer dress.  
  
He got a leash for Umbreon and followed her all the way to the pond, but then Umbreon saw Espeon and started chasing her. It got worse, neither Carrie nor Gary let go of the leashes. Then the Pokemon started running in circles around their Masters. Gary and Carrie's legs got entwined and they fell, with Gary on top.  
  
Gary opened his eyes to come face to face with full red lips, he could only kiss in his dreams, silky raven hair, her yearned to run his fingers through, and indigo colored eyes, that cast her spell on him.  
  
"Ha Ha" Both heads turned as they heard laughter. There stood Ash, Misty, and Brock above them laughing. "Can you choose a less public place Car-." But she cut off as she saw Carrie mouthing 'Don't say my name.' What were you about to say?" Gary asked suspiciously. "I was going to say Gary, yea, Gary." Misty covered up. "Well do I look like I want to be on the ground tied up, in Pokemon leashes!" she said the first part softly, and the other she yelled into Gary's ear.  
  
"Could you not yell in my ear?" Gary asked sarcastically. "Well you would be yelling too if there was a guy you didn't know laying ontop of you." Carrie answered. "Acuttualy I wouldn't mind it if the girl was as pretty as you." Gary smirked as her saw her cheeks redden.  
  
After they got untangled gary asked for the second time. "Can you please tell my your name." "Sorry, can't talk right now. I'm late for dance class. Come on Espeon." She saw her Espeon reluctantly leave from snuggling with Umbreon, to go by her master's side. Then she ran from him for the second time." "Gary?" Gary turend around and saw the three of them still there. "Gary are you going to go to the gym" Ash asked. "Not today, maybe tommorow. Then I'll leave, on the road again." Gary answered. "O.K. I'm ging tommorw too. Hope to see you there." Then Ash and his friends left Gary to ponder his toughts.  
  
~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~  
  
A/N: I wonder when he will find out her name. Or will he leave and never see her again (yea right) And remember: R&R.  
  
-Elizabeth 'Carrie' Watson 


End file.
